1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to the field of electro-optic devices and, more particularly, enhanced battery compartment for a night vision monocular device permitting multiple battery type usage. Further, an embodiment of the invention details a dual carriage head mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
A night vision device (NVD) is a device comprising at least one infrared (IR) image intensifier tube in a rigid casing, commonly used by military forces, police, hunters, and the like. Military specifications for bidding on contracts can have a set of associated requirements which ensure that a night vision device functions in a known manner regardless of specific manufacture and regardless of ancillary features. One such standard is the Army/Navy Personal Viewer System 14 (AN/PVS-14) standard.
More specifically, the AN/PVS-14 Monocular Night Vision Device (MNVD) is in widespread use by US Armed Forces as well as NATO allies around the world. It uses a second or third generation image intensifier tube, and is currently manufactured by the Electro-Optical Division of L-3 Communications as well as the ITT Corporation, and OEM's such as Nightline, Inc. and other companies in the USA. It is often used “hands free” employing a head mount, face mask, harness, or attached to a combat helmet such as the Personnel Armor System for Ground Troops (PASGT), Advanced Combat Helmet, or Marine Lightweight Helmet. It can also be used as a weapons night sight. In addition, it was part of the equipment fielded in the US Army's Land Warrior program.
The voltage required to power the AN/PVS-14 was 2.7-3.0 volts and 1.2-1.5 volts in newer models. The newer models are devices designed to operate using 1.2-1.5 volts. Conventional implements of the AN/PVS-14 use two AA size batteries (typical of the former version manufactured by ITT Industries) or one AA size battery (typical of the Litton Electro-Optical Systems version). Use of a single AA battery has advantages in terms of ruggedness and having a smaller footprint, yet sacrifices battery life.
It would be beneficial to maintain the small footprint and ruggedness of the single battery version, while increasing battery life. Ideally, this transformation could be performed as a retrofit to existing devices. Further, it would be beneficial from a logistics perspective to be able to maintain use of standardized parts for the AN/PVS-14, such as the commonly available AA size batteries as a viable power source.